


I Don’t Know. Maybe, You?

by juniversefactory



Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jaja!, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, idk how to title this one so bear with it lmao, mention of wonhui, soonhoon has a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon has a child.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: the star and its universe ⭐️🌌 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I Don’t Know. Maybe, You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JAJAngmyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/gifts).



> Happy birthday (3) to one of my favorite people, Jaja! This one’s for you. I love you always. xoxo
> 
> PS. I wrote this ficlet for about an hour the moment I woke up. I hope you’ll like it. 🥰

Jihoon and Soonyoung were married for three years now. During their second year anniversary, they decided to adopt a child from the orphanage which they visit often even before they became lovers. They adopted a cute little boy and legally changed his name to Younghoon. 

In the span of two years having Younghoon, Jihoon hasn’t spent much of his time with either Soonyoung or their child because of the loads of work he has been getting recently. They pile up each and every day but he has to do it for his family’s sake.

One night, during family dinner, Younghoon approaches Jihoon. The kid stares at his father which confuses both Jihoon and Soonyoung. Jihoon pays attention to him and asks why.

“Dad, can you go with me and daddy to our school activity?” Younghoon pleads, “Please~” He says endearingly. 

Because of the irresistible energy that Younghoon emits, Jihoon thinks that he hasn’t spent his time with both of them lately. It’s the first time Younghoon made such a request and as a parent, Jihoon cannot just reject it.

Jihoon looks at his child with awe, “Come here, little boy.” Younghoon comes closer, Jihoon lifts him up and puts him on his lap, “Do you want me to go with you?”

Younghoon becomes giddy and repeatedly says yes. Jihoon looks at Soonyoung who is currently watching the situation.

“You don’t have to if you can’t, I know work has been so tough lately.” Soonyoung smiles, “It’s okay, I know that you do it for the three of us.”

Jihoon smiles and reaches for his cellphone from his side pocket. He dials a number and waits for it to ring. When someone picks up from the other line, Jihoon speaks, “Good evening, Mr. Hong. I would like to file a leave for the whole week. Uhuh. Hmm. Yes, I’ll finally use my leave credits. Yes. Yes, I will submit my leave form later. Yes, Mr. Hong. Thank you so much. Have a great night.” 

Jihoon puts his phone down and looks at Younghoon and then to Soonyoung, whose jaw has just dropped, reaches for Soonyoung’s right hand and caresses it, “Well, I had to. And I need to. I wanna go with you too. I really apologize for not being with both of you all the time.” 

Soonyoung smiles back, “I missed you, Jihoon.” Jihoon understands why. He has been so busy lately that even he comes home everyday from work, he cannot make time for his two boys because he’s too exhausted from work.

“I missed you, and Younghoon.” Jihoon replies. He looks at Younghoon, “Hey buddy, how about we go traveling after tomorrow’s activity? Where do you want to go?”

“I want to go to the big wish bowl!” Younghoon exclaims excitedly, “Junwon said that uncle Jujun and uncle Woowoo took him there.”

Jihoon and Soonyoung chuckles. Younghoon continues, “Uncle Jujun showed me the jellyfishes! I want to see them too!”

The dinner ends on a great note. While Soonyoung puts Younghoon to bed, Jihoon cleans up everything. He doesn’t want to give Soonyoung every single chore in the house because he has Younghoon to take care of. 

When Soonyoung successfully puts Younghoon to sleep, he gets out of the room and runs to Jihoon who is currently wiping the sink. Soonyoung backhugs him, “I really missed you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon wipes his hand and removes Soonyoung’s hands around him. He faces Soonyoung and hugs him, “I really missed you too. From now on, I’ll make it up to both of you. I’ll try to ask Jisoo if he can give me a schedule that can give me a day to spend on you both.”

Soonyoung pouts, “Jihoon, you know I can understand right? You don’t have to. Younghoon also understands.”

Jihoon answers, “No, Soonyoung, I don’t want him to grow up with one of his dads always out for work. Plus, I wanna spend time with you. I miss those days that we don’t have to worry about our schedules because we see each other at work everyday.” 

“Don’t worry, when Younghoon reaches his 1st grade, we’ll go to work together again. As for now, I have to focus on Younghoon.” Soonyoung releases himself from Jihoon’s hug and kisses him. Jihoon kissed him back. It’s a kiss that almost feels like the first time. Has it been a while since they kissed like this? Jihoon thinks. 

When they needed to breathe, they pulled away. Jihoon and Soonyoung look at each other so lovingly as if it’s their wedding day.

“Jihoon, I love you so much. I really do.” 

“Soonyoung, I love you too. My love for you is like the whole universe, that’s how I compare it.”

Soonyoung giggles, “You’re too cheesy. What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, you?”

The couple continues the night with endless stories to tell. They both can’t wait for what’s bound to happen tomorrow. Finally, they’ll be able to spend an uninterrupted time together.

\- END -


End file.
